


Lashes

by rightonthelimit



Series: Kurt/Blaine Drabble Collection [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine loves sex, but most of all - he just loves being close to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anastronomicalchristmasstar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anastronomicalchristmasstar).



> As requested by anastronomicalchristmasstar on Tumblr :)

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Lashes**

So let’s talk about sex for a minute and, in specific, post coital cuddling because this might very well be Blaine’s second favorite part about sex in the first place.

You see, it wasn’t until Kurt would touch him that Blaine would become obnoxiously aware of his own body. He’d become aware of the warmth in his cheeks, the tightening in his belly, the stiffening of… nether regions and above all, Kurt’s proximity.

Blaine always wanted Kurt as close as possible. When they embraced he always made sure to splay his fingers on Kurt’s back so that he would be able to touch Kurt  _more,_ when they kissed Blaine always was the one chasing after Kurt’s mouth even if Kurt decided they should stop, and when they made love, well…

Blaine was always the one trying to prolong that moment in which their bodies were still connected and  _complete,_ even long after their orgasms.

They were past that moment right now, sadly, but this was just as good. Kurt was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness and Blaine was fighting against it as well. They had finished making love, Kurt just slid out of Blaine as a matter of fact, but his arms were still around Blaine and Blaine’s face was still pressed in the hollow of Kurt’s throat. They were cuddling, everything snug and secure,  _familiar_ and brilliant.

Blaine didn’t want to go to sleep. There were no dreams as beautiful as reality, and  _there_ was a thought he’d never thought he’d have in the first place. He used to try to sleep whenever he could in a way to escape reality, and now he was clinging onto the current like it was his last lifeline. Amazing, the things Kurt could do to him.

Kurt’s lids fluttered and he sighed. His breath drifted past Blaine’s forehead and Blaine nuzzled Kurt’s clavicle. He was content.

‘Blaine, get some sleep,’ Kurt mumbled tiredly. Blaine blinked.

‘How did you know I’m awake?’ he asked with an awe tinged voice. He’d been making sure not to move around, not having been willing to disturb Kurt. Kurt huffed.

‘Your ridiculously long eyelashes tickle me whenever you blink,’ Kurt stated and Blaine couldn’t help but chuckle.

‘Sorry baby.’ He pressed another kiss against Kurt’s chest, ‘If you want I can always try to cut -’

‘Don’t you dare,’ Kurt instantly argued. His arms tightened around his boyfriend. ‘If you cut your eyelashes, I’ll cut  _you_. They’re gorgeous, Blaine.’

‘Wow, rude,’ Blaine laughed. Kurt shrugged.

‘What I’m gonna do to you after we get some sleep is going to be  _outrageous,_ ’ he stated conversationally. Blaine closed his eyes and shuddered while Kurt’s thigh slipped between his own, yawning and reveling in the soothing feeling of Kurt’s fingers petting his hair. They both only managed to  catch maybe a half hour of sleep, give or take a few minutes, before they started kissing again because the persistent need for each other was too strong to fight off.

Needless to say, nap time was cut short and Blaine got his fix of intimacy, again.


End file.
